Wilbur's Birthday
by nanaeru12345
Summary: Its Wilbur's birthday and what would his family be doing for him on this special day? Oneshot. Oh and who's that sweet little sister who gets in the way?


This is my first time on so please any tips would do me fine and please enjoy the story if something doesn't make sense review and i'l get that cleared out.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Meet The Robinson's nor do I know who it belongs to all I know is that movie ROX! ) So enjoy and review! Oh and the only character that i own is that sweetie pie Aria, my made up wilbur's little sister

**Wilbur's Birthday**

A sound of breeze flew into the room of Wilbur Robinson as he softly snored into his late morning snooze.Outside his door were a couple of soft footsteps as they silently crept into his room.

"He's so peaceful compare to what he usually acts like." Giggled Franny as she held on her husband passionately.

Cornelius nodded with a wide smile. "Yes he is, but he's our son and he's going to be wild when he wakes up."

Franny giggled, but then stop when she saw her son moved a bit.

Then loud, small footsteps can be heard coming up to the room.

"Oh no." Franny said was a small gasp.

Cornelius smiled as his young daughter ran right between him and his wife. Her blonde hair swung as she giggled, she stopped when she was near her older brother's bed. She blinks her dark blue eyes a bit, then smiled. With one motion she jumped 7 ft in the air and plow herself onto her brother.

Wilbur sat up with a gasp as his little sister giggled.

"ARIA! STOP DOING THAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING THAT SINCE LAST WEEK YOU SAW THAT CRAZY MOVIE!" yelled Wilbur as he gasps for air.

Aria looked at him a bit, and then cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"Don't give me that look." Pout Wilbur.

Aria then smile, a cute smiles, as she places her infamous innocent face.

Wilbur sighs as he gently places his sister off his bed as he sat up with a groan. "Man I was dreaming about a cute girl in my class and you had to wake me up."

Aria giggled.

Wilbur looked up at his two smiling parents at his door.

"ARGGGGGG! NOW WHY ARE MY PARENTS AT THE DOOR! CAN'T A

GUY LIKE ME HAVE ANY PRIVACY!" yelled Wilbur as he plop himself on the floor in disgrace.

"Well you do live in a family of odd relatives." Smiled Franny as she lean forward and pat her fallen son's head.

Aria ran forward and poked her brother's butt and giggled, as she ran up to her mom and hugged her.

Franny smiled as she gave her daughter a hug and plant a kiss onto of her blonde head.

Then a rushing robot came running up to the room. "BREAKFAST! Pancakes of course, serves with orange juice, and some fruit. SO COME DOWN!"

That perked up the fallen Robinson.

"ALRIGHT CARL! MAN, NOW THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" smiled Wilbur as he headed out the door, Franny grab his baggy shirt from behind.

"No until you get ready for the morning." Franny glared at him.

Wilbur sighed as he walked over to his closet for his jeans and his favorite t-shirt with his signature lighting bolt in the front.

Aria went over and grabs her overly large teddy she had drop when she was going into Wilbur's room, then grab her father's red pants with a girly grin. "Holdy me!"

Cornelius smiled as he bend over and let Aria jump on his back for a piggyback ride.

Franny smiled as the threesome walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Wilbur ran out to join his large family at the table.

He saw his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins smiling widely at him. He gave them all an eyebrow raise.

"Come on sonny don't tell me you don't know your favorite day?" asked Bud, his grandfather.

Wilbur sat down and saw at his table were cards from all of his relatives, along with his presents.

"My birthday?" Wilbur eyes widen. How could he have forgotten that?

"Vight! Your Vbirthday, course." Said his Aunt Billie as she smiled at him. "Open Verst!"

Wilbur grabs the blue and white bag in his hands and the card was laid in perfect harmony inside.

Happy Birthday Wilbur!

From Auntie Billie and Uncle Joe

The present was a blue train; she had made just for him. A collector's item, one of it's kind. It was like her to get him something like that. Along with that was a box filled with his favorite cars, for his ongoing collection.

"Thanks Aunt Billie and Uncle Joe." Wilbur replied as he smiled placing the train carefully back into the bag.

Uncle Joe gave him a wide smile and a nodded from his chair.

Carl ran over and let out his mini mes giving everyone their food.

His cousin Tallulah walked over in her fashion-like way. "Oh yeah, Happy fourteen birthday Wilbur!"

He saw a pink box she was keeping behind her back, with that she hand it to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she giggled. "Don't worry about that the better stuff are inside."

Wilbur nodded as he unravels the box to find the latest Video games he had wanted for awhile.

"Thanks!"

Tallulah gave him a hug and went back to her seat.

Then something gave him a light pat on the back, which Wilbur answered with a leap.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY NEPHEW!" yelled a known puppet, Petunia. With her was her husband Uncle Fritz, which in his hand held the gift.

Wilbur took the gift in his hand as he opened the bag, inside were some new clothes and a handsomely dark tuxedo.

Uncle Fritz gave a gulp. "Petunia's idea."

Wilbur sweats as he picked up a card and read it. "Thanks Aunt Petunia and Uncle Fritz."

Then his grandparents walked up to him and smiled. "You should open our presents next, but your going to have to find it!"

Then Lucille gave a yelp. "Sorry."

Wilbur gave them a smile as he opened their present it was small, a watch. "Thanks Grandma and Grandpa!"

They gave him a hug as Bud pulled out a small envelope.

"Tickets? TO MY FAVORITE MOVIE!" yelled Wilbur as he gasps and looked at the awaiting tickets.

"Yep, enough for you to take two friends, your sister, and your cousins." Bud replied as he smiled.

Wilbur gave his grandparents an extra hugged before they went to their place at the table.

Then the two brothers, Uncle Art and Gaston walked up and handed him a huge box, they smiled as they plop the overly large box onto Wilbur's lap.

"WOW!" Wilbur commented as he stood on his chair to open the gift, it was a RC car, but it was Wilbur size.

"So we can race." Smiled the Uncle Art and Gaston as they went back to their seat.

Franny whispered to them. "You sure that thing is safe, he is only turning 14 after all."

They both nodded.

"Don't you worry sister," Uncle Gaston said with a smile.

Franny sighed in worry. "Oh alright, but on the practice track."

Then Cousin Lazlo walked over and places a painting that he had made of Wilbur.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks cousin Lazlo!"

"No problem Wily!" smiled Lazlo as he rush back at his seat before his sister took it over.

They all smiled as they ate their breakfast, after that everyone sat himself or herself in the living room.

'My parents haven't given me anything yet.' Wondered Wilbur as they watch a movie in which everyone had voted.

Aria walked up to her big brother and sat next to him, with a large smile on his face.

Wilbur gave her a soft sigh as he focus back to the movie.

Aria leaned in close, she stoop up. With that she plant the sweetest kiss she could give.

"Happy Birthday Willy!" smiled Aria as she gave him a hug.

Wilbur gave her a glace and gave her a small pat and let her sit on his lap as they watch the movie.

Cornelius and Franny saw this and smiled.

In the middle of the movie, everyone went into his or her side conversation on the movie.

With a light pat, Franny signal Wilbur and Aria to follow her outside.

"Mom?" asked Wilbur.

Franny walked over to a small box and handed it over to Wilbur, it was brown and a bit heavy. He could hear a few bark and a couple of brown eyes stared at him. A dog was in the box and was really happy to get out and see him.

Franny smiled as Aria pat the dog's back.

Wilbur laughed as he hugged the dog.

"Name." Said Aria as she pointed to the dog.

Wilbur sat upright and thought of a name.

"It's a boy." Said Franny as she smiled. "If that helps."

"Then its George." Said Wilbur as he gave his dog another hug and a kiss for his mother.

Franny smiled a wide smile a she saw Aria gazing at the brown dog.

"Well your father has something for you too."

Wilbur nodded as he walked out of the door with Aria trailing behind gladly.

His dog barked happily as well.

Franny giggled as she wave to them and began her rehearsal of frogs.

Up the stairs Aria accidentally slip and she fell on a step. She started to cry.

Wilbur looked at his sister. 'Sometime she so hopeless.' With one hand he lift his 6-year-old sister up and brush off her white summer dress.

Aria smiled. "Thanks Big brother!"

Wilbur smiled as they went a little slower up the stairs to their father's lab.

There, Cornelius stood smiling. "Happy Birthday son."

Wilbur gave a wide grin. Aria looked at him in confusion, but shrug it off as she ran with her big brother to her father's lab.

When she got inside she saw a large shiny scooter.

"DAD! THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Wilbur as he starts checking out the scooter from top to bottom, side to side, and at all angles.

"Made just for you son, just make sure you don't cause any other trouble, if you know what I mean." Winked Cornelius.

Wilbur just nodded as he got his newly made helmet and protector gloves, knee pad, and elbow pads.

Aria walked up and gave an Aww as well.

Wilbur smiled at her. "Cool huh! And it's only just for me!"

Aria looked at him a bit, and then started to whine a small childish whine. "I want one too!"

Cornelius sigh then smiled. "Maybe when your older like your brother, sweetie. I'll make you a pink one."

Aria looked at him and then to Wilbur. "I am a big girl too." She pouted.

"But I'm older." Smiled Wilbur as he stuck his tongue out.

Aria gave him one too. "Neh!"

Wilbur sighed. "Neh you to."

Cornelius gave a small chuckle and gave a kiss on top of Aria's head and a pat on Wilbur's. "You kids have fun."

Aria gave her father a large hug before taking her teddy bear and opening a small pocket behind it and gave it to Wilbur. "PRESENT!" she smiled.

Wilbur kneeled down to his sister's level and grabs the gift.

"Pink?"

Aria giggled.

Cornelius gave a small chuckled from his working desk. "You kids should go outside."

"I will dad after I open Aria's gift." Answered Wilbur as he shook his head at the bright pink.

"Arg. Pink." With one pull the string fell and the wrapping was pulled apart, it was a small picture made by Aria saying 'My brother and me.'

Aria giggled as Wilbur smiled at her, she ran up and gave him a large hug. "I love you big brother."

"I love you to." Smiled Wilbur as he place the small picture into his pocket and stood up holding his scooter. "Want to test drive with me?" giving his infamous smiled.

Aria nodded in glee as she and Wilbur ran out of the lab and down the stairs.

Cornelius smiled as he looked back one last time as his two running children, then got back to work on his latest project.

The end


End file.
